Birthday Fanfics
by Asteriski
Summary: If I remember, I'll be writing fanfics for the various countries' birthdays. Whee. Pairings involved: PruCan, USUK. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Canada

**Author's Note: **Happy birthday to Canada. Or at least, it was when I wrote it. Sorry for lateness.

Matthew dragged himself out of bed for the millionth time. Not like it would really matter, nobody needed him around. It was the morning of July 1st, and to anyone else in the world, it would be an ordinary day. It was his birthday, and he didn't expect anyone to remember.

He squinted in the morning sunlight, making a conscious effort to take the minimum amount of time to get the paper and the mail he had forgotten the previous day. _Isn't this more mail than normal?_ He wondered in a half-asleep daze.

Matt barely managed to avoid bumping into the doorframe on the way back in. He put down the mess of papers on the table, trying and failing to get them in some sort of order before remembering to put on his glasses. The colorful envelopes of all sizes were finally recognizable.

"They must have given me Al's mail again." He sighed. Just to be sure, he checked the addresses on the envelopes. They were sent to him.

Eyes widening in disbelief, he slit open the first envelope.

_Hey Matt!_

_Happy birthday, even if I'm probably the only one who's going to remember! Drop by my place later, I promise it'll be awesome._

_Your brother,_

_Alfred F. Jones, United States of America_

Canada smiled a bit. He didn't think Alfred would remember him, only days away from his own birthday. He opened the next letter, a standard and dull one.

_To Canada:_

_Congratulations on surviving another year. Best of luck to you and may you have many more years of peace._

_-Germany_

It figured that the stern nation would send such a plain letter. Matt's smile didn't fade as he opened the next envelope.

_I don't really remember who you are or where I know you from, but I was told that this was your birthday...? So, happy birthday... What was your name again?_

_Love,_

_France_

Matthew winced. His own father forgot? Ouch. He shuffled through the rest of the stack. Most of Asia had sent him a joint card. England's card consisted mostly of bashing France. Nothing unusual. He kept shuffling through the stack. Where was it? He had only been expecting one card, and that seemed to be the one card he didn't get. His heart sank lower with every complete rotation through the cards. It wasn't there. In a useless attempt to raise his spirits, Matt grabbed onto Kumajirou, who still didn't seem to recognize him.

The doorbell rang out once. Twice. A barrage of dinging noises flooded the house, for whoever it was at the door just couldn't wait for Canada to answer the door. He scrambled from his seat, leaving the polar bear sitting on the table, and walked down the hallway, trying to keep calm.

_Okay. No card. And now someone's at the door. Could it be?_ His thoughts were racing, heart speeding up, and mind ready to let him down. It wasn't a great combination. He took one last deep breath and pulled the door open.

"Hey Birdie." The albino at the door purred, winking. Matt erupted into a smile as he pulled his friend into a hug.

"I was hoping I'd see you, Gil."


	2. America

**Author's Note:** Happy birthday to the USA. This one is a songfic.

Bang. Pow. Crackle. Fireworks lit up the starry night sky. It was exactly 234 years from the day America has won independence. The citizens were celebrating, but for the face of the nation, it was a bittersweet success. 234 years now since they had been apart…

_Like a fire flower, I must not disappear…_

Al had risen to the top of the world in no time flat compared to his fellow nations. If anything, it made it much more difficult. The hero complex was all a charade to hide his struggles. Oddly enough, it worked. But when you're at the top, the only way you can go is down.

234 years to the day after gaining freedom, Alfred F. Jones was enjoying the celebration. The hill he had found was a great view. People below were running around and laughing, but only their sparklers could be seen. His smile was only slight; these people were so carefree and ignorant…

"These citizens know nothing. I'm the representative of a crowd of idiots." He grumbled.

_Sparks scatter everywhere as my dream launches away_

This was all England's fault. It didn't matter what it was, it was England's fault. America had lived a life full of war and regret, and it was all England's fault.

"Do they even remember what this day is really about?" he asked himself. "No. They don't. It's all drinking and fireworks to them. Idiots."

The mask Al had so elaborately constructed over the years was crumbling under recent events. Tonight would deal the final blow.

_It would have been better if I had never loved you from the start!_

By this point, Alfred was rattling off a string of gibberish that only he would think of as insults.

"-all because of that useless, heavily accented, tea-fanatical, bushy-browed drunkard!"

A familiar hand rested on America's shoulder.

"What exactly were you saying about me? Bloody git."

"Oh. Crap. Iggy…" Al made some effort to explain, but failed.

"Don't call me Iggy. Baka…" England sat down beside him and glared.

The 'baka' in question grinned and simply said, "Ah, shut it. I love you."

"Oh. Shut up, idiot, you don't mean that." The already annoyed Arthur retorted sharply.

"And what if I do?" Alfred whispered, grabbing Arthur by the shoulders and pulling him in…

Bang. Pow. Crackle. Fireworks lit up the starry night sky.

_I guess my lie has been found out._


End file.
